Thomas and the Magic Railroad (2020 film)/Transcript/4
(Track 4 train travels through the countryside and past Rainbow Sun until it reaches Shining Time Station) Lily: (looking confused at the sign) Shining Time? What does that mean? (Mutt barks) Lily: Do you want me to get off here? (Mutt barks in approval so Lily gets off the train and sits inside the train) Lily: Where is everyone? (Mutt groans) Lily: What've you bought me here for? (hears rustling inside Mr. Conductor's house) Junior: That's gonna need a mop. Oops ooh. (chuckles) I need to get away from here. (Lily peaks inside the house) Junior: Ooh, cake. Ugh! That's not cake. Six little, five little... plastic greens. (Lily knocks on the door) Junior: Ooh, hello? (uses his sparkle to exit the house) (Mutt barks) Junior: (muttering) All done with that. Gotta get to the Island. I gotta get to cousin. (looks at Lily) Hi, there. Who are you? Lily: I'm Lily. Who are you? Junior: (bows) C Junior. (looks around) Did I drop some sunglasses when I came in here? Lily: I don't know. Junior: Ah, well. Might as well use some more of this stuff. See you, Lily. (uses his sparkle to disappear) (Mutt groans in surprise) Lily: (picks up gold dust in curiousity) What is this stuff? (Scene cuts to a set of tracks where Diesel 10 is standing on. Edward is on a track next to Diesel 10 and standing behind him as George rams the buffers where Diesel 10's track leads to and stops by Diesel 10, looking back at Edward) George: What are you looking at, you old blue puffball? Edward: Mind your attitude, George. I'm just having a rest. George: Huh, whatever. (turns over to Diesel 10) Just like I said, boss. Nothing to it. Diesel 10: You're not finished yet, George. George: What do you mean I'm not finished yet? Those were the buffers that lead to the magic railway, right? Diesel 10: No, George. I want to destroy every last buffer on Sodor. George: But, boss… Diesel 10: Now, George! George: I'm on my way, boss. (sighs to himself as he rolls away to ram the next buffer) I liked my old job better anyway. (Diesel 10 cackles slightly and chuffs away past Edward) Diesel 10: Later, rust bucket. (cackles and chuffs out of view) Edward: Huh, manners, that one. (chuffs slowly up to the track as George rams over the next set of buffers in front of him) I'll talk to George. (to himself as he stops by the track) Say, George. George: (turning around and facing Edward) What do you want to say, Edward? I'm busy right now. Edward: Well, um... (coughing) ...do you really think Diesel 10's going to give you that roller rink? George: Yes. He promised it to me. Now off you go and let me do my work. Don't you have work to do? Edward: Not really. But just a word of advice before I let you go. George: Please make it quick, Edward! You can't stand around all day you know. Edward: Temper, temper, George. I wouldn't dream of it. But I've learned a lot a long time ago, even before I arrived on the Island of Sodor, is that you can't rely on every engine you meet. Diesel 10 may just be using you for all I know. I help the big engines up hills all the time and they still think I'm old and useless at times. But the lesson here is, George, is that you can't always put faith and trust in anyone. I'm off now so I just wanted to let you know. Good day. (chuffs away) George: (taking in mind what Edward had said) Huh. What kind of steam has gotten into him lately. (ramming the next set of buffers and going onto the next one) (Scene cuts to Mr. Conductor is sleeping at a bottom of a hill, squirming and having another dream about Shining Time losing its magic) Mr. Conductor: The magic is gone. Why did I take my gold dust for granted? I can't help without my gold dust. What is the source of my gold dust? (wakes up to hear chuffing) Is someone there? Thomas, is that you? Thomas: Mr. Conductor? Mr. Conductor. Mr. Conductor: Thomas? Thomas: Oh, Mr. Conductor. Where are you? Mr. Conductor: Thomas? (lays down in depression) How could I possibly say that I'm really useful now? (Billy and Mutt are by the Shining Time sign when Patch comes into view on his horse and hops off) Patch: Billy! We need to do something! Boomer's up in the mountain and he's looking for some lost engine. Billy: What lost engine, Patch? (A set of eyes move in a round angle a few miles from Billy and Patch) Patch: That's the thing, Billy. I don't know. I wish I did. Must be something about Mr. Stone and Muffle Mountain. Billy: (putting his arm on Patch's shoulder) It's alright, Patch. Next time I see Boomer I'll try to get some answers out of him, ok? Patch: (sighs) Thanks, Billy. I guess I'll be heading back up to the mountains now. I'll keep on the lookout and make sure Mr. Stone is alright. Billy: Okay, Patch. See you around. (Boomer, having listened to the conversation, watches Patch ride away on his horse and drives away on his motorcycle) (The scene cuts to Sodor) Thomas: Girls? Wallace? Keep an eye for Mr. Conductor. Wallace: Got it, Thomas. Julia: Yep. We've got it. (Thomas sees a person looking for something) Thomas: No. That can't possibly be Boomer. (A penguin is seen searching) Thomas: Pingu? Gromit? (Pingu waves to Thomas and then gets back to searching) (Thomas then sees an engine coming out of the shadow) Thomas: (Gasps) Pingu! Girls! Wallace! Protect yourself! Diesel 10's coming! (He closes his eyes) (Julia clings on to Fey in protection) (An engine whistle is heard) ???: (It's a female voice) You thought I was Diesel, silly Thomas? (Thomas opens his eyes and sighs in relief) Julia: Oh. Phew. Adult Lily: This is Thomas's friend all the way from India, Ashima. And I tell you what? Her designs are amazing and she's gorgeous in that pink. (Ashima stops) Ashima: You would never think I would be a bad guy, silly. Thomas: I... I just thought it was him because of the shape and the sound and the... the... uh. Ashima: Got your tongue in a twist? Thomas: Yeah. (He looks down) I just want Mr. Conductor to get his gold dust back. Ashima: So do I. But, don't worry about it, Thomas. I'm sure he will. (Thomas gives a little smile at Ashima. She smiles at him back. Thomas then smiles at Julia who then smiles back to him) (Scene cuts to Shining Time Station with Lily playing her harmonica) Stacy: (walks over to Lily) Excuse me? Are you Lily? Lily: Yeah. (rising up and smiling) Stacy: Hi. I'm Stacy Jones. I'm manager here. (shakes Lily's hand) Your grandpa's very upset. You must've gotten on the wrong train. (puts her hand on Lily's back as they walk away) I better take you back to Muffle Mountain. (Scene cuts to Lily and Stacy in Stacy's car riding along the mountainside) Lily: Stacy, did you know my grandma? Stacy: My mother did. She said Tasha was a wonderful dancer. Lily: I think grandpa liked to call grandma Lady. Stacy: Lady? Lily: Yeah, I heard her say that name when they were talking. Stacy: I wish…oh, um…never mind. (Scene cuts to Burnett loading up his truck at the crossroads. Boomer comes into view on his motorcycle, stopping by Burnett's truck and hopping off, taking his helmet off and walking up to Burnett) Boomer: I'm back, Burnett. Surprised? Burnett: I have nothing more to say to you, Boomer. Boomer: Well, do I have more to say to you? Burnett: Fine! Then make it quick because I have a lot to worry about besides you! Boomer: Don't think I don't know where that engine is, Burnett. And don't think either that you don't have friends that care about you like Billy Twofeathers or that boy Patch. Guess that's another subject of my jealousy for you… Burnett: My granddaughter will probably be here any minute, Boomer. So if you have anything else relevant to say besides the lost engine, I suggest you get outta here before I call the cops. (Stacy's car shows up as the conversation ends) Boomer: Whatever you say, Burnett. (walking away, hopping on his motorcycle and putting on his helmet) But we'll be seeing each other again very soon! You'll see! (drives away on his motorcycle) (Stacy and Lily walk out of the car and walk up to Burnett) Stacy: Hello, Burnett. Burnett: Hello, Stacy. (turns to Lily) Hello, Lilly. Stacy: (after a short silence and handing Burnett Lily's bag) Well, have a good evening, Burnett. Burnett: Thanks, Stacy. Good night. (as Stacy walks away) Lily: Stacy? Stacy: (turning around) Hmm? Lily: You said I wish. Stacy: I wish? Oh, yes. I wish you could come back and see us tomorrow at Shining Time. If your grandpa lets you. (Lily turns around and walks into Burnett's car with Burnett walking in after her and driving away) Lily: (in the car as they arrive at the cottage) Here, grandpa. I made you a friendship bracelet. Grandma taught me how to make them when I was little. This one's for you. Burnett: Thank you, Lily. (Scene cuts to nighttime at Burnett's fireplace. Some Things Never Leave You by Joe Henry plays as he pokes his stick around the fire. Lily is in bed when she hears the distant train whistle that Burnett heard earlier on that morning. Patch is outside with his horse galloping around in a circle. He hears it too. Lily looks out the window while the song still plays and the train whistle still sounds. The song continues as Burnett reimagines the school dance where a crowd is watching him and Tasha dancing, Boomer glaring the background and we get a close up of him. Burnett hears the train whistle one more time as he continues poking his stick around the fire) (Night Train plays when the scene cuts to Sodor with Percy chuffing over the bridge with the mail train) Adult Lily: As the mysterious sound of the lost engine echoed through the night on Muffle Mountain, the engines on Sodor had her very much in their thoughts. (Percy chuffs through the countryside with the mail and exchanges whistle greets with Gordon as they pass by each other. Diesel 10 cackles as he passes by Toby's shed, Toby and Mavis eyeing him carefully) Toby: Hmm, something seems strange about Diesel 10 tonight. Mavis, we better follow him. Mavis: That's right, Diesel 10's up to no good. (Diesel 10 oils slowly into view of Knapford as Percy chuffs into the station on the platform, Thomas next to him with the other mail train and Edward and Nia on the other track next to the platform) Percy: Uh, Thomas, Edward, Nia? I was thinking, how does Mr. Conductor travel here? Thomas: By gold dust. Edward and I were just talking about it. Edward: Why, yes. And the legend of the lost engine. Nia: (as Diesel 10 eavesdrop from the shadows) Maybe if there's a lost engine, there's a lost railway too. Mr. Conductor's railway. Edward: There is. I'm old enough to know a lot about railroading around these parts since I can tell you whether or not there's a magic railway and there is. It's how Mr. Conductor travels here. Thomas: The journey gets bumpier and bumpier. That's what Mr. Conductor told me. Spot on, Edward. Percy: Oh, um, he talked about buffers in his sleep. Buffers at the end of a railway. So that is how Mr. Conductor traveled here. Edward: Yes, Percy. On a secret railway. Thomas: (as Diesel 10 chuffs away past Knapford to his own shed) Belonging to the lost engine. Edward, Percy, Nia, you're clever. Nia: (after a short silence) Uh oh. Something's wrong, guys. Edward: Something doesn't seem right. I can feel something suspicious in my pistons. Thomas: Ooh, my wheels are also getting very wobbly. I think Diesel 10's around here. (Wallace, Toby and Mavis chuff into the station next to Edward and Nia) Toby: We're sorry, you four. Diesel 10 heard every word you said. Luckily Mavis and I have caught him eavesdropping on you while I was in my shed. I was behind him after all. (Thomas, Percy, Edward and Nia groan in disappointment) Mavis: We're going after him to see him what he does next. You'd better carry on and get the mail delivered. Wallace: Well. Edward: Okay, wherever Diesel 10's going, Splatter, Dodge, and Devious Diesel will be there and so will George as I told you all earlier. Percy: Oh, you're both very brave. Toby: Oh, Diesel 10 won't bother with old engines like us. He thinks we're really useless. Wallace: Let's go finding. Mavis: (as she and Toby chuff out of Knapford Station) Yeah, I may be a Diesel engine but I was very kind to the Steam engines. Nia: Good luck, you guys. (The scene cuts to Diesel 10 coming out of the Smelters Yard) Diesel 10: # I've been working on the railway. All a live long day. #(sniggers) Who wants to work a live long day anyway? (Mavis and Toby chuff slowly and worriedly to the scrap yards, the mist covering them from view of the shed.) Toby: (whispering) There he is, Mavis. You still up to this? Mavis: (whispering) I always have been, Toby. Wallace: (whispering) It's freakings gone. Toby: (whispering) Nothing. (Splatter, Dodge, and Diesel oil next to Diesel 10 at the shed) Diesel 10: Evening, Splodge and Devious Diesel. Have you happened to see our guest? Splatter: George? Oh, yeah. We've been talking with him all day. Dodge: Yeah, yeah, he's coming right now. Diesel: Yeah, boss. Toby's Driver: (whispering) Alright, fireman and Mavis. Any plan of distraction? Toby's Fireman: We'll think of something? But... But... Toby's Driver: But what? Mavis: Has he got enough steam tonight? Toby's Driver: Yes, Mavis, he does. And how about you? How's your fuel? Mavis: My fuel's fine, Toby's Driver. Wallace: Came somewhere there. Ant: Hey guys. Toby: (whispering) What are you boys doing here? Dec: I'm glad you asked Toby, because, we're just trying to.... (Lightning strikes as the dun dun dun music plays) Ant and Dec: Keep an eye on him. Mavis: Ah, I see. Toby: Shh. Wallace: Don't move. (George joins the diesels in the shed, rolling slowly next to Diesel 10 at the side of the shed) Diesel 10: Come in, come in. And join the party, George. George: Thanks. With pleasure, boss. Splatter: Hooray, hooray. We're gonna have a party. Dodge: Oh, yeah. I love parties. Who's get the balloons? Diesel: I do, Splodge! I love parties, too. Toby: (whispering to himself) Hmm? What? Mavis: (whispering) Shh, listen. Wallace: (whispering) With gonna do. Diesel 10: Correction. Join the party that's over. Just like Twinkle Toes' magic railway is gonna be over. (George, Splodge and Diesel mumble with confusion and Wallace, Mavis and Toby in the mist look trembled and confused) Diesel 10: Gone. Like the lost engine and the buffers that to her. George: (looking reluctant) With my help. I'm at your service. Splatter: Well, w-w-what are you gonna do? Dodge: Oh, yeah, yeah, that's good of course. Diesel: What are you going to do? Diesel 10: It's time to finally put Twinkle Toes' lights out. (George, Splodge, and Diesel muttering in confusing and worry) Diesel 10: This is a job…(bringing his claw out of the hatch)…FOR THE BOSS! (moving his claw) Mavis: (whispering) We've got to delay him! Toby: (whispering) We've got to distract him! Wallace: (whispering) We've got to display him! (Toby ringing his bell and alerting Diesel 10 and his gang) Diesel: AHH! What was that sound!? Diesel 10: IT'S THE OLD TEAPOT! WHAT'S HE DOING HERE? Mavis: What are you doing? Toby: Just honk your horn. Wallace: Are you ready. Ant and Dec: Let's get ready to rumble! (Mavis' horn's honking louder, alerting the gang even more) (Wallace's roars) (Ant and Dec even play the current Saturday Night Takeaway theme at full blast) George: Why, it's the betray diesel who joined the weak scrap! Diesel: And the Pizza Takeaway engine! Diesel 10: (chuffing slowly out of the shed and stopping) SMASH THEM! SMASH THEM BOTH! (uses his claw to knock down the a bar holding up the shed and bring the roof down on the five of them) (George, Splodge, and Diesel groan in surprise and Diesel 10 brings out his claw, snapping it, causing Wallace, Toby and Mavis to chuckle and Ant and Dec to burst into laughter) Diesel 10: Oh, Pinchy, come on. I hate it when this happens. Toby: (chuckling) Good show, Mavis. Mavis: (chuckling) Thanks and you too, Toby. Wallace: (chuckling) Nice job. Toby: And to you two, boys. (Wallace, Mavis and Toby chuff away out of the scrapyard and Ant and Dec run out of the scrapyard) Splatter: Um, boss. Did you mean to let the roof fall in? Dodge: Yeah, like all the way in? George: And toppled over us? Diesel 10: I always mean what I do, y-you rattletraps. Diesel: Ohhh! For goodness sake!